Thor vs The God Slayer
by The Mighty J
Summary: Thor is phased with the threat of Grog, The God Slayer in New York City. This is a story based on the Thor from the comics. Every character in this story has been featured in at least one Thor comic and they are all on the Marvel wiki if you're interested. This is my FIRST fic so please leave some feedback! Much Love -J
1. Chapter 1

**The Mighty Thor battles The God Slayer Grog**

**The Sahara Desert, Egypt**

Grog the God Slayer, the towering behemoth, stood on a sand dune. He held in his hand his cobra-headed sceptor. The blazing sun sprawled over the golden sand and over Grog's back and shoulders. His shadow was cast over the dune before him. He had been summoned by Seth, the Egyptian God of Death and Misfortune, and now anxiously awaited his arrival. Although Seth was a smaller being than Grog, Grog knew that if he wanted to, Seth could destroy him in the blink of an eye. He dared not defy or challenge Seth, and he never questioned why Seth had kept him alive. Grog obeyed Seth's every word, so as to stay on Seth's gracious side.

Just then, an almighty **CRACK **sounded, and a chasm opened up before Grog. The ground trembled as Seth rose from the depths, and floated before Grog. Seth wore a black armour garment. His long white hair flowed down past his shoulders and he was notably missing his right hand. His skin glowed an ominous green as he descended, and silently placed both feet onto the sand.

Without an introduction, Seth boomed, 'Thor has returned to midgard in search of his evil brother Loki. I command you to journey to New York City, in the land of America in search of him. You shall locate Thor, and dispose of him.' Seth now hovered a foot above the sand, 'Now, **be gone**' he roared, his voice echoed even in the wide open space.

**Some time later, on the rooftops of New York City.**

The Mighty Thor weaved through the skyline of New York. He swerved and dived, avoiding the skyscrapers and towers all around. He spun his hammer, Mjolnir, faster than the speed of thought and held it tight in his powerful grasp. He soared above the concrete jungle in tight pursuit of his arch-nemesis and half-brother, the cunning Loki.

'You can't run forever, Loki!' cried Thor

'Then hurry up and stop me!' retorted Loki, with a cackle of laughter.

Somewhere across town, there was a thunderous **BOOM, **as something colossal collided with the earth. Startled, Thor landed on a nearby roof, and gazed into the distance. He saw a dust cloud on the far end of town, and felt an instinct to investigate it.

Thor's concentration was shattered by a blow from Loki's sceptre.

'One second's break of concentration is enough for the god of mischief to take the upper hand!' cackled the robed villain, as he pounced on the dazed Avenger. However, as Loki was almost upon him, Thor swung Mjolnir with the power of all of Asgard, striking the unsuspecting Loki in the abdomen!

'Ughhhh!' wailed the injured immortal as he was thrown back against the concrete building.

Loki writhed around the roof in agony, clutching at where the mighty Thor had struck him with his Uru mallet and strained his lungs as he gasped for breath.

'That should teach you to never assume you have the upper hand over the god of thunder!' said Thor, brashly, with a beaming grin on his face. He twirled his mallet between his fingers, before swinging it violently and leaping into the air to investigate the earlier happenings.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the city**

Grog crashed onto the street with a thunderous impact. People all around screamed at the sight of the crystal coloured giant and fled in any way they could.

Grog let out a violent roar, and swiped at a speeding car that has attempted to speed past him. He sent it crashing on its side and it burst into flames.

'Come, oh mighty Thor' boomed Grog, 'come and meet the God Slayer!'

Grog ripped lampposts out of the ground as if they were paper, and tossed them at the windows of nearby building. He knew the threat of civilian casualties would be more than enough to coax the thunder god into intervening.

High above, travelling at speeds no mortal will ever reach, Thor surveyed the scene and damage this creature had caused. He watched the giant storm through the streets, terrifying everyone who laid eyes on him. Thor landed on the sidewalk behind Grog, just as the god slayer whirled round to meet him.

'I'm glad you've accepted my challenge, mighty one.' chuckled Grog, tightening his grip on his sceptre.

'I don't know from whence you came, behemoth, but I will surely send you back!' Thor declared, charging at Grog, his crimson cape was whisked up by the wind as he went.

Thor sprung at Grog, wielding his hammer high above him. The sun glinted on the Uru metal as he swung it.

Just as he was about to be crushed, Grog tackled Thor, dodging the hammer as he did so. He speared him to the ground, and pounded him with punches strong enough to shatter a mortal's skull, however, they were but an inconvenience to the immortal.

Thor fought with Grog on the ground, tossing and wrestling to be first on his feet, to gain the upper hand. Just as Thor was stable on his feet, he was dealt his second hard blow to the head. Unlike the one before, however, this blow had superhuman strength behind it. It threw Thor to the ground, his monumental body colliding devastatingly with the earth.

'WHO'S THE MIGHT ONE NOW?' bellowed Grog as he moved in for one more devastating strike.

Thor moaned in pain as he rolled over onto his back. Dazed, his eyes rolled around in their socks, until the found something on one of the rooftops. Thor saw Loki watching from atop a building nearby.

_**Is this the end of the Mighty Avenger? Or will his half Brother, the god of mischief, come to his senses and save him? Check back soon to find out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mighty Thor battles The God Slayer Grog (Part 2)**

**Here we re-join the scene in New York City, as it seems that Grog has the upper hand over the god of thunder, Thor.**

**On a high rooftop**

The mischievous Loki surveyed the scene before him. His arch-nemesis Thor lay on his back, at the mercy of the god slayer. Loki had expected to feel a great joy in watching Thor be destroyed before his very eyes, however he did not and instead he felt a twinge of sympathy for his fallen brother. He felt it was he who had the right to be the one who stops Thor, not this puny mercenary. The idea infested his head that perhaps he should intervene, that he should _save_ his nemesis. Though he wanted to, Loki couldn't shrug of the feeling that he was in the wrong.

**Down in the street below**

Grog chuckled to himself as he thought about how Thor had been beaten with such ease, he felt like he had barely broke a sweat at all.

'You don't live up to your reputation, puny one,' Grog spat with a grin, 'I was looking forward to our encounter, I expected a challenge… I am sorely disappointed!'

Grog laughed manically as he held his sceptor over his head to deliver the final blow. He took one last look into the god of thunder's lifeless eyes before he brought the sceptre down.

But then, just as he took the swing, an enormous green griffin swooped down before him. It gigantic wings spread out as far as they could, covering the god of thunder's body, shielding him from any harm. The griffin let out an ear-splitting screech, causing Grog to drop his sceptor where he stood. Grog covered his ears tightly, as though he was trying to keep his brain lodged inside his head, as he dropped to his knees. The griffin radiated an emerald light from its body, illuminating the entire block of buildings before him in a brilliant green shine.

And then, something marvellous happened. The griffin let out one final shriek, before imploding within itself as a green mist replaced it. As they mist cleared, a figure of a man, nay, a god, now stood before Grog. It was the god of mischief, Loki, clutching his sceptor and holding his cape wide open, shielding the injured Thor – he had used his shape-shifting abilities to save his brother!

'Poor, poor god slayer thought it would be so _simple_ to kill Thor, huh?' said Loki, arrogantly.

Loki paced around Grog, who was still on the ground clutching his head, using his sceptre as a cane. Grog made laboured, strained moans, still recovering from the trauma the shrieks had caused his head.

'It should be I who is disappointed with the challenge that _you_ have presented to _me, _the god of mischief, and not the other way around,' mocked Loki. He now stood behind Grog, still brandishing his sceptre.

Then, in a flurry of movement, Grog spun round, striking Loki on the temple. Loki was thrown wildly back and was sent crashing into an abandoned taxi windshield. The glass smashed under Loki's weight, making a deep gash on Loki's left cheek. Crimson blood trickled from the open wound and dipped from his chin.

Grog marched over to the taxi, and pulled Loki out, violently. He took a fistful of Loki's jet black hair and held his limp body up, before smashing Loki's face with his free fist repeatedly. Grog dropped the unconscious immortal into a heap, and spat on his body.

Grog turned to the unconscious Thor behind him, but the sight that met him was not that of a lifeless man, but of an Asgardian warrior king who now stood directly in front of him. Not only that, but also Loki stood behind Thor!

Grog did not understand, he couldn't comprehend what he saw… hadn't he just left Loki in a bloody mess? He had no time to question any of this, however, as a blow from Thor's invincible Mjolnir sent him rocketing skywards, before plummeting back down to the street to be impaled on Loki's sceptre. His blood trickled down the handle, as he let out his last breath.

Loki dropped his sceptor with the mighty Grog still impaled. He snapped his fingers, and the blooded mess, identical to Loki, vanished- Loki had cloned himself!

And so the Asgardian brothers had united together to battle a greater threat, but will they remain united in the events proceeding? **Check back soon to find out!**


End file.
